furyfandomcom-20200215-history
Loot
After each battle, each team will be rewarded with loot. Obviously the winner will receive more, but in order to prevent people from getting frustrated and rage-quitting, the devs decided that the losers of a match should get something instead of nothing. At the end of the match, currency is divided evenly among the team, and each player receives Essence points (see below). Items will be rolled for, but you can only roll for three items, so choose carefully. Money The money in Fury is simply Gold, Silver and Copper. You can earn money in two main ways; from combat (where the amount you win will be determined by your performance) and from selling items in the auction house or in the trade channel to other players. You can also earn currency by selling unwanted items to a Item Broker, and through the Rest system, where you are rewarded for taking a break now and then. Rested Gold Bonus is available to all accounts within fury. It accrues as a total amount of available gold to be awarded on top of the rewards for each completed battle. Current rested gold bonus can be checked on the player journal (default L). However, purchased accounts (i.e. Hero) and subscription accounts (i.e. Immortal) are privileged to receive greater rested gold bonus rewards. Essence Essence is like a currency or point system that is used to complete Trials. You gain Essence by competing in non-Challenge matches. The amount of Essence you receive is proportional to your ranking at the end of the match. You will always receive Fury Essence, and will also receive Life, Growth, Death or Decay Essence depending on what abilities you used. Purchased accounts (i.e. Hero) and subscription accounts (i.e. Immortal) will receive greater essence rewards. Items Players obtain new items either by trading, rolling for them after a match, or by purchasing them from either the auction house or a vendor. All items experience "wear and tear," but no item will break and become unusable. Plus, they can be repaired back to full strength. There are seven equipment slots (head, chest, shoulders, wrist, hands, legs and feet), one weapon slot (dual wield and sword+shield counts as a single weapon), and six ornamental slots. All equipped items will appear on a player's avatar. Purchased accounts (i.e. Hero) and subscription accounts (i.e. Immortal) are privileged to receive additional roll slots for item rewards. These slots can increase the chance of obtaining a specific item or allow the player to roll on additional items after a match. Weaponry The four categories of weapons are as follows: * 1HW+Shield: Sword, Axe, Mace, Shield * 2HW: Light Two-Handed Swords (Katana), Heavy Two-Handed Swords (Glaive), Two-Handed axes, Two-Handed Maces * LWE: Polearms, Spears, Staffs * DWD: Dual Blades, Twin Axes, Twin Maces Magical Focus These items take the place of a usual weapon, and can belong to each of the four schools. Some abilities just require you to have a focus equipped, others require a particular school's focus. Much like a weapon they add damage to abilities you cast whilst they are equipped, and also come with a range of enchants to buff your avatar. * Life Focus LIF * Growth Focus GRF * Death Focus DEF * Decay Focus DYF Armor Some armor has bonuses in certain Schools, but you do not have to use an ability in that School in order to use that armor. Players are not restricted by what armor they wear, other than having enough equip points. The color of your armor can be changed by using dyes. Jewelry Jewelry items include rings, earrings, belts, and necklaces. These come with enchants for your avatar, and you can equip up to two earrings, two rings, one belt, and one necklace. Potions and Scrolls All consumables require equip points and take up a slot on your quick bar. One quick bar slot can hold up to five of the same type of consumable. Each Incarnation can only have one stack of each consumable on it. Category:Gameplay Category:Stub